Capturenite Cubes
Capturenite Cubes are items used in the PAW Patrol Game Collection's 4th Game; PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted. They are used by the Trapper PAWS to capture the villains inside and make them fight for their side! Types of Cubes *Bear Cubes- Cubes that are the shape of Freddy Fazbear's Head *Eagle Cubes- Cubes with Eagle wings, head and talons *Fox Cubes- Cubes in the shape of Swiper the Fox's head *TV Cubes- Cubes in the shape of a TV *Computer Cubes- Cubes in the shape of a Laptop *Clock Cubes- Cubes in the shape of Clocks *Notebook Cubes- Cubes in the shape of Notebooks *Book Cubes- Cubes in the shape of Books *Instruction Manuel Cubes- Cubes in the shape of the game's Instruction Manuel *Flower Cubes- Cubes in the shape of Flowers *Tree Cubes- Cubes in the shape of Trees *Dog Cubes- Cubes in the shape of the PAW Patrol Logo Capturenite Viewer The Capturenite Viewer is a machine the Trapper PAWS use to check on villains and help them out. This is apart of the rehabilitation process for each villain. The Cube's Environments *Air- The walls are hurricane like and the floor is a calm plain and has tulips and windmills around there. *Water- A shallow lake with a lake under a cliff for its walls. *Earth- The walls have crystals on it while its floor is a desert. *Life- A forest with trees for its walls. *Tech- A PAW Patrol version of Skynet from the Terminator Film Franchise. *Undead- A graveyard with mist for its walls. *Fire- A PAW Patrol version of the Underworld. *Magic- A castle with a Night Sky background. *Darkness- A pitch black place with some dim lighting. Light- A light filled place with light beacons as the walls of the cube. Paint- An area where paint cans are covering the floor and the walls are splattered with different colored paints. Spark- Shockwaves pass across the walls and spark plugs cover the floor. Ice- The floor is a large tundra and the walls are icesicles. Poison- Poison spores are covering the walls and poisonous stuff things on the ground. *Music- A theater with curtains for its walls. *Time- A clock's gear chambers. *Galaxy- A PAW Patrol version of the Starship Enterprice. *Cryptid- A set of ruins with a few collums for it and a normal sky for it's background. *Movie- A concession stand with a batch of movie cardboard standups. *Mutant- A PAW Patrol version of Tricell Labs from Resident Evil. Rare Cubes and Their Increasers * Flying Frog- Increases a villain's jump height * Tough Pup- Increases a villain's defense * Beach Cleaning Machine- Increases a villain's speed * Frozen Fedora- Increases Ice damage (Only for Dark Blizzard, Ice Dog, Adventure Bay Snow Monster, Frosty, Ymeow and Brain Freezy) * Thunder Turbine- Increases Thunder damage (Only for Zap, Thunder Serpent, Molt Volt, Sparx, Robo-Raptor, Heidi-Cane, Gales, Eyks and Shock Loch) * Sound Wave Shell- Increases Screech Damage Category:Characters in the PAW Patrol game collection